Fast, Strong, Both
Fast, Strong, Both is the eighth episode of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on January 27, 2014. It is the seventy-third episode overall. Synopsis With Bruce and Damien at the League of Assassins with Ra's, Tim and Stephanie decide to go to a gala to celebrate the raising donations of cancer charities. They go along with Ryder and Maggie, as the two couples bond. However, Joker arrives and announces he has poisoned all of their drinks and they will die in six hours if not given the antidote, which Joker has. He will only give it to them if they transfer all of the donation funds to an untraceable account. A.R.G.U.S. decides to send out the Suicide Squad to show the world what good they can do. Plot The episode begins with the funeral of Cat. Clark mourns over her as Tim, Diana, Barry, and Stephanie stand in the background. Steve is also there. It is finally revealed that after Steve became a full-time A.R.G.U.S. agent, he never had time to be with Diana, so she broke up with him. Everyone else leaves, with Clark being the only left. Tim and Stephanie see a news report about a gala celebrating the rising donations to cancer funds and invites all Gotham couples to go. Stephanie asks Tim if he wants to go and he says it sounds fun. The two mark the date on the calendar as the next night. Maggie and Ryder have sex in bed as Ryder reminds her about beginning the adoption. Maggie smiles at the thought but remembers they have to attend the couples gala the next night as they work for the city and would look weird if they did not attend. Ryder makes her promise to begin the night after. Gordon remembers he has to attend the couples gala and asks Waller to be his date but she tells him she is buried with work. She also apologizes for the way she acted the other day and Gordon shrugs it off. Gordon then decides to go with his high school girlfriend, Andrea Sweeten. Gordon asks James if he wants to attend and James remembers he has an open house at school that night and begs to go. Gordon agrees as it would be good for him. The night of the gala, Tim and Stephanie arrive after Maggie and Ryder. Gordon, Andrea, and James arrive later and James meets Eliza James, his apparent love of his life. James and Eliza walk off as Gordon and Andrea dance. Tim and Stephanie dance next to Maggie and Ryder. The two couples meet Frank and Diana Peterson, a couple who seem to be perfect. The three couples dance together and decide to switch around, however, Tim and James end up dancing, Maggie and Stephanie end up dancing, and Ryder and Diana end up dancing. Stephanie switches to James, while Maggie switches to Tim. The couples enjoy dancing. Gordon and Andrea notice James and Eliza are no where to be seen. The two look around and hear laughing and shuffling in a closet. They open it to find James and Eliza having sex. James quickly gets his clothes back on, while Eliza puts her shirt on over her already-on bra. Gordon is angry and tells James they will talk about this after the gala. Gordon then takes a drink from the server. Andrea does the same. Later, the couples play trivia games, with Maggie and Ryder winning the most. However, a small explosion knocks everyone off the stage. The Joker and his associates arrive and announce they poisoned the drinks, meaning nearly everyone has the poison. He tells them they will all die in six hours if not given the antidote. Gordon demands the antidote and Joker announces he will give it to them, if they switch all of the cancer funds to his account. The hostage situation is now broadcast on television and Diana tries to get Clark to suit up and save them. Diana tries to help him get over it but by the time they get their suits on, A.R.G.U.S. has closed off the area and Flag tells them they have sent a special-ops military unit to stop the Joker. Diana knows this means the Suicide Squad. Flag transfers his leadership to Steve as he goes in with his bodyguard, Katana. Maggie and Ryder try to stop the Joker as Tim and Stephanie try to contact the rest of the team. Gordon tells James to hide in the closet for now, and he secretly brings Eliza with him. The Suicide Squad arrives to save everyone. The Joker reveals he is about to destroy the antidote and Harley tries to convince him not to. The Joker asks one more time to transfer the funds. Allen, who has been the negotiator, refuses once more. The Joker drops the antidote and Hush dives under the stage to catch it. He begins to give it to everyone as the Suicide Squad holds the Joker back. After this is over, Flag begins to arrest the Joker but Harley can't stand to see this and stops Flag, allowing the Joker to escape. Flag and other A.R.G.U.S. agents surround them and Waller orders them to blow their heads off. Harley reveals she grabbed the device used to detonate the bombs and crushes it. Waller is angry but the team is able to escape. Katana goes after them but Waller realizes this is useless as the squad has already gotten to far. Waller announces herself as the head of A.R.G.U.S. and offers a million dollar reward to whoever can find the Suicide Squad. Gordon is surprised by this and breaks up with her. Tim and Stephanie get over their experience and go to bed. They try to go to sleep but decide to have sex instead and begin to undress. Maggie and Ryder return home, with Maggie drunk after too many drinks. Ryder tries to calm her down but Maggie begins to strip as she asks him to put her to bed. She falls asleep in his arms as he lays her down. Ryder smiles at her being asleep. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton *Andrew Dunbar as Garfield Lynns *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Karen Fukuhara as Katana *Olivia Williams as Andrea Sweeten *James Lafferty as Frank Patrickson *Elysia Rotaru as Diane Peterson *Madison Pettis as Eliza James Trivia *This episode achieved 14.02 million U.S. live viewers. *Ben Affleck, Jake T. Austin, and Liam Neeson do not appear in this episode as Bruce Wayne, Damien Wayne, and Ra's al Ghul. *This episode received great reviews. It scored 94% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 85 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 8.9/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis, Will Smith, Andrew Dunbar, Chris Pine, Joel Kinnaman, Karen Fukuhara, Olivia Williams, James Lafferty, Elysia Rotaru, and Madison Pettis as Amanda Waller, Floyd Lawton, Garfield Lynns, Steve Trevor, Rick Flag, Katana, Andrea Sweeten, Frank Peterson, Diana Peterson, and Eliza James. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.